


If my heart can't stop it I'll find a way to block it

by wingedmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Drooling, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Spanking, but do mind them please, gagging, probably not as hardcore as the tags make it look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bertolt gets tired of Reiner forgetting about him. He’s willing to go to great lengths if it means he can have his lover’s complete and unadulterated attention even just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If my heart can't stop it I'll find a way to block it

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [torturousdaydreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/) ([tumblr here](http://fanonorcanon.tumblr.com/)) who looked over this for me and gave me some really fantastic suggestions.
> 
> Also, this is technically set in canonverse although the plot is minimal.

“Mm, Reiner...” Bertolt reached down from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed to run a gentle thumb over the strap that ran across Reiner’s cheek, checking the fit. “I think this suits you.”

Reiner grunted and shifted where he knelt between the taller man’s long legs.

“You look kind of like an animal...” Bertolt smiled sweetly as he bent forward to kiss away drool that was already beginning to escape around the thick leather gag wedging Reiner’s jaw open. The soft, dark hair that fell over his forehead brushed against Reiner’s nose. “Like a dog. So cute...”

Reiner let out a muffled whimper and Bertolt stroked long fingers over his cheeks.

“Do you need something?” He slid his fingers through Reiner’s short, blond hair to check the fastening at the base of his skull. “You’re going to have to try harder. I can’t understand you.”

Reiner flexed his arms where they were tied firmly to each other behind his back with graceful loops of knots and made sure that the small ball he was grasping tightly between his hands was still secure. When he shuffled forward the tiny bell inside made a soft tinkling noise. If he dropped it it would ring loudly enough that Bertolt would know to stop and check on him. Reiner kept moving until his shoulders rested lightly against the inside of Bertolt’s thighs then he looked up pleadingly into gentle green eyes and whimpered.

“You want to be closer to me?” Bertolt slid a hand down to the back of Reiner’s neck. “Up on your knees, Reiner.”

Reiner did as he was told, rising up on his knees until he was almost at eye-level with Bertolt.

“What a good boy...” Bertolt tightened his grip and tilted Reiner’s head up so he could lean forward and nip at his mouth.

As Bertolt’s teeth tugged at his already abused lower lip Reiner let his golden eyes drift almost closed and groaned.

“That’s good?” Bertolt laughed softly as he pulled back and began undoing the buttons of Reiner’s shirt one by one with languid movements. “Do you want more?”

Reiner nodded then sucked in a breath as Bertolt pushed his shirt back and pinched one of his nipples between long, tan fingers. He held Reiner’s gaze as he twisted and pulled. Reiner couldn’t help the hitch in his breath or the twitch in his pants as his cock, already half-hard from the way Bertolt had let his fingers wander while he was tying the knots that restrained Reiner’s arms — pressed harder against its confines.

Bertolt smiled and lowered his eyes to take in Reiner’s bare chest. “So lovely.” He grabbed Reiner’s chin in a gentle grip and forced him back just far enough that he could bend forward and run his tongue over Reiner’s well-defined chest.

Reiner tried to swear as Bertolt’s teeth closed on one of his nipples but it came out as a garbled moan.

“Mm.” Bertolt licked a line up to Reiner’s clavicle letting his hot breath ghost over the wet skin with each exhale. “Your voice sounds so sweet like this.”

Reiner shuddered.

“Do you want more?” Bertolt licked up to the muscle that joined Reiner’s shoulder and neck, nuzzling his shirt out of the way. When Reiner nodded again he sunk his teeth into it.

Reiner sucked down a sharp breath and whined as Bertolt’s teeth released him. He could feel a small trickle of blood begin to make its slow way down his shoulder and onto his chest. He consciously stopped it from steaming and healing and instead let the wound burn and bleed freely.

Bertolt breathed a happy sigh in Reiner’s ear as he took him by the hips and pulled him a little further forward so the bulge in his pants was pressed ever so lightly against Bertolt’s own. Reiner let out a long, muffled groan and Bertolt kissed his forehead. “Patience.” He bent his head and licked away the blood still oozing from Reiner’s shoulder with short strokes of his tongue.

Reiner could feel hot breath against his neck as long hands slid slowly up his sides. He pushed his hips forward a fraction then choked out a desperate noise as fingertips dug sharply into the layers of interlocking muscle over his ribs.

“Patience,” Bertolt repeated in a darker tone then kissed his way down Reiner’s thick neck. He paused halfway down and sucked at Reiner’s pale skin hard enough to make a mark before pulling back a little to speak again, “Or I’ll make you wait longer. I like seeing you like this. All your attention on me...”

Reiner let out a ragged breath around the gag.

Bertolt let out a low, musical chuckle, “You like it too, don’t you?” His fingers slid across Reiner’s chest, pressing into the muscle and leaving angry red tracks behind them as he dragged his nails toward his small nipples.

When he gave them both a savage twist Reiner’s eyes snapped shut and he hissed as he was forced to put every ounce of his self control to work keeping himself still. As he trembled the ball in his hands chimed softly.

Bertolt’s touch softened immediately and he caressed the small nubs gently. “Look at me, Reiner.”

He opened his eyes to find Bertolt’s cool green gaze on him again. One hand trailed up Reiner’s chest then down along his arm to his hand as Bertolt checked that he hadn’t dropped the ball.

“Good. You’re doing really good.” He smiled and nuzzled Reiner’s cheek.

Reiner leaned into the contact and made a soft, nasal sound in reply.

Bertolt smeared the drool running down Reiner’s chin with his fingertips. He undid Reiner’s belt and pants with his other hand as he coated his fingers in the thin liquid “You’re drooling a lot.”

Reiner flushed, he’d been trying to ignore how gross it felt dripping down over his chin. Bertolt’s hand sliding over his hip as he pushed Reiner’s pants and underwear down distracted him. He whined when Bertolt’s hand purposely stayed on the outside of his hip and well away from Reiner’s bobbing erection as he drew it slowly back up to to rest against Reiner’s waist. 

“So needy...” Bertolt hummed and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Reiner’s waist until he was so tense from trying not to move that he began to shake again. Then he trailed sloppy kisses down Reiner’s chest, stopping at precise intervals to bite just hard enough to draw blood. 

Reiner keened, arching forward for more even as his body tried to force him to jerk away from the pain by flinching every time those sharp teeth tore into his skin. When long, drool-coated fingers slid along Reiner’s straining erection from base to tip the blond let his head roll back. He was barely conscious of the sounds that poured from his throat to pile up against the gag and leak around it in a garbled stream of noise.

“You’re doing so well.” Bertolt wrapped long fingers around Reiner’s length and pressed the calloused pad of his thumb just under the weeping head. Bertolt bent almost double to drag his teeth over one of Reiner’s sharp hipbones and let out a small chuckle as Reiner jerked forward. “And so beautiful when you’re covered in blood...” Bertolt’s hand slid slowly up his length then back down and Reiner let out a ragged noise. The tall man sat back up and watched him with half-closed eyes as he continued his lazy stroking with one hand and trailed the fingers of the other through the mess of spit and blood smeared across his skin and caught in his almost invisibly blond chesthair. “Do you want me?” he asked in a soft tone.

Reiner managed to focus his lust-blurred vision on his lover and forced all his need into the growling noise that crawled up his throat and echoed out through his nose. Bertolt rewarded him with that perfect smile again and bent to kiss him. It was open mouthed and sloppy, his tongue exploring the edges of the gag and prodding at Reiner’s bruised lips where the dull leather bit into them. Reiner leaned into him and let his eyes flutter closed.

“Look at me,” Bertolt ordered as he gently kissed away tears that Reiner hadn’t even realized he was crying before continuing in a softer tone, “I don’t want you to think about anyone but me...”

Reiner’s heart cracked and he felt a sudden burning hatred for the gag that kept him from reassuring Bertolt with words. Instead he opened his eyes and fixed his gaze intently on Bertolt’s.

“Yes, just like that.” The tall man’s smile widened slightly and he gave Reiner’s cock a few slow pulls.

Reiner stiffened but kept his gaze locked on those beautiful green eyes. Bertolt raked his blunt fingernails down Reiner’s chest. He let out a long slow breath as he let the pain wash over him and watched the look on Bertolt’s face melt into tenderness again.

He peppered Reiner’s face with kisses as he slid a fingertip slowly over the slit at the tip of Reiner’s cock, smearing the precum gathering there. “On your feet.”

Reiner sucked in a ragged breath and stumbled clumsily to his feet, Bertolt had to grab his hips to steady him as his legs, stiff and tingling from kneeling for so long, threatened to give way underneath him. He was allowed a few long moments to adjust and Reiner never once looked away from Bertolt’s face.

“You’re so hard for me,” Bertolt murmured as he slid off the bed onto his knees in front of Reiner. He closed his eyes and let his cheek brush against Reiner’s erection as he leaned forward to kiss the hard planes of his stomach.

Reiner had to fight himself to keep his eyes on the brunette as Bertolt kissed his way down the sharply defined line of Reiner’s hip to the golden curls at the base of his cock. Reiner shuddered as Bertolt’s tongue flicked out to taste the thick vein running up it. He let out an inarticulate curse as Bertolt lay a few kisses at the base and felt lips curl into a smile against his hyper-sensitive skin.

“Do you want more?” Bertolt asked innocently and Reiner let out a loud and, he hoped, frustrated groan around the gag. Long fingers grabbed his hips firmly as Bertolt kissed his way to the tip and took his time licking away the fresh precum beading there.

Reiner managed to hold himself together, just, until Bertolt’s hooded green eyes looked up through his long eyelashes and held his gaze as he sucked Reiner down. The blond bucked his hips violently against the hands that held him firmly in place and bit down on the gag as best he could. Bertolt hollowed out his cheeks and watched as Reiner managed to maintain eye contact for a few seconds longer before rolling his head back as the taller man’s tongue came into play.

Bertolt pulled back immediately and Reiner let out a soft whine. “It’s okay,” he said, standing and gathering Reiner to his chest. “You’re doing good. Better than last time, even.”

Reiner nuzzled his face into the crook of Bertolt’s neck, too far gone to care about the drool he was getting all over the other man’s collar and shirt. He could feel Bertolt playing with the knots confining his arms as soft lips kissed their way over his shoulder.

“On the bed.”

Bertolt never left him, maintaining constant physical contact as the tall man guided Reiner down onto the soft towel laid out on mattress for him. With his arms still tied and his shoulders pulled back there was nothing to support him but his chest. A large hand pressed between his shoulder blades until Reiner was forced to turn his head or be smothered in the bedding. He let out a grunt as Bertolt grabbed his hip in one hand and roughly pulled his pants and underwear free from where they’d tangled around his ankles with the other. Teeth closed on the curve of his ass and Reiner arched into the bed and tried to yelp.

Bertolt let out a breathy chuckle and rubbed soothing fingers around the fresh mark. “You’re making such cute sounds for me, Reiner...” 

Fingers slipped between Reiner’s ass cheeks and he let out a wanton moan. Bertolt shifted behind him and there was the sound of metal grating against glass before something cold dripped down to follow the same path those fingers had just traced. Bertolt spread the oil around with a careful finger.

“Are you ready?” His voice was so gentle even as his fingernails raked fresh lines down the back of Reiner’s thighs.

Reiner nodded desperately and pushed his hips back. Bertolt kissed across his back and over his bound arms as he pressed the tip of one long finger slowly inside Reiner. The blond let out a long groan and would have pushed himself back onto it if Bertolt’s other hand hadn’t found its way back to his hip to hold him still. Bertolt took his time as he worked Reiner open. One finger, then two, then a third. He was careful not to push against the small bump of Reiner’s prostate but still by the time he removed them the wrecked sounds tearing themselves from Reiner’s throat were starting to sound gravelly and broken and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to talk tomorrow. 

“Wait a moment.” The bed creaked as Bertolt’s warm presence moved away. Reiner could hear the rustle of fabric.

He keened softly, needing Bertolt right _now_ , and a stinging pain blossomed across his ass as Bertolt’s hand came down hard.

“Patience,” Bertolt said in a stern tone.

Reiner sucked air around the gag in what would have been a hiss then whimpered and the hand returned to smooth the sting away. After a moment it was joined by another hand on his other ass cheek as Bertolt moved up behind him.

“Are you ready for me?” Bertolt spread Reiner’s ass and teased an oil-slick thumb over his asshole. He laughed softly again when Reiner snorted and pushed his hips back as forcefully as he could manage in the position he was in. “Good.” He shifted around again then rubbed a hand over Reiner’s hip.

Reiner had just enough time to whine through his nose at how long this was taking and then the head of Bertolt’s cock, slick with oil, nudged against his ass. He sucked in a breath then let it out in a long groan that ended in a choked gasp as Bertolt pushed into him in one long thrust.

“So good Reiner...” Bertolt let out a long sigh and bent over Reiner, chest pressing uncomfortably heavy against his bound arms. “Now that you can’t look at me I want to to say my name so I know you’re still focused on me.” Long, clever fingers flicked open the fastening and gently worked the leather free from Reiner’s sore jaws. “Say it.”

“Ber-” Reiner worked his mouth and swallowed. “Bertolt...” His throat was rough from overuse.

“Good.” Bertolt rolled his hips forward and they both groaned. “Keep saying it for me.”

“Bertolt. Ber _tolt_ -,” Reiner’s voice caught as Bertolt pulled back and grabbed him by the hips before slamming back into him. “Oh- Oh god. I-”

“ _My_ name, Reiner.” Bertolt growled, slapping his ass again, hard, as he thrust into him.

“Bertolt, _Bertolt_ , Ber- ungh- tolt!” Reiner quickly took up a soft mantra of Bertolt’s name interspersed with gasps and swears as the force of Bertolt’s movements drove his shoulders and raw cheek into the blanket with each snap of his hips. The small ball chimed softly in time with the rocking of the bed and he felt Bertolt pluck it from his hands and toss it aside.

“God, Reiner, you’re so tight...” A long hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Yes, oh god, Bertolt, _yes_ ,” Reiner gasped brokenly as Bertolt began to pull him in long strokes in time with their fucking. Then Bertolt adjusted his angle and Reiner felt a short cry tear its way out of his throat as Bertolt’s ever-quickening thrusts hit home against his prostrate and sent tongues of white fire shooting through his nerves to grey out the edge of his vision.

“Come for me, Reiner,” Bertolt growled as he pounded Reiner into the bed. “So close... Can feel you tightening around me...”

“F-fuck- Bertl-” Reiner managed before Bertolt squeezed his hand around the head of Reiner’s cock and then he was babbling his name in between sobs as his cum spurted out in hot ropes onto the towel beneath him.

Bertolt groaned as Reiner spasmed around him but kept fucking him through his orgasm. As Reiner’s trembling subsided he moved his hand from Reiner’s cock back to his hip. Long fingers tightened with bruising strength as he ploughed into him, forcing Reiner further down onto the bed and smearing the sticky mess of his release over his tight stomach. Reiner whimpered every time Bertolt thrust in, the rough burn of the towel rubbing against his cock combining with the pleasure of Bertolt ramming home against his prostate to all but overwhelm him in his overstimulated state, until Bertolt finally came with a bitten back groan. Reiner couldn’t do more than weakly rock his hips back against Bertolt as he buried himself in Reiner and filled him with heat. With a soft sigh Bertolt slumped over and for a long moment they didn’t move, just gasped softly in unison as they caught their breath and tried to calm their racing pulses. Finally Reiner twitched his half-asleep fingers against Bertolt’s heaving chest where he lay partially collapsed over Reiner’s hunched form.

“Ah, sorry,” Bertolt murmured as he shakily untied the complicated rope work and pulled off Reiner’s wrinkled and dirtied shirt before easing his arms down onto the bed. “You did so well, Reiner, thank you.” He pulled out, causing Reiner to whimper again, then gently rolled him over and used the towel to clean him up. Bertolt crawled up the bed and sat, leaning back against the headboard, before pulling Reiner into his lap and letting him rest his blond head against Bertolt’s firm chest. As he began to carefully rub the aches and prickles out of each of Reiner’s arms with light touches Bertolt bent to whisper gentle praise and lay soft kisses on Reiner’s hair. They lay there for a long time, Reiner cradled in Bertolt’s arms and floating in the soft haze of afterglow. 

When he was done massaging Bertolt gently brushed Reiner’s sweat-damp hair back from his brow and murmured, “You can start healing, Reiner, I’ll watch over you,” into his ear as he wrapped an arm around Reiner’s chest. 

Reiner just smiled tiredly as he closed his eyes and reached up to put his hand over Bertolt’s. Steam began to rise from all the bloody bite marks and nail tracks that marred his pale skin except for one that throbbed particularly hard, low on the side of his chest where his shirt would easily hide it. One that Reiner held half-hearted hopes might help him ground himself in his own personality for at least a few short days.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is trash. I am also trash. But I am not sorry. It is a true fact that I will do almost anything for big blond baras (especially Reiner) getting debauched. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was inspired by [pic number five from this — _extremely nsfw_ — log](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=38315877) (also be warned that there are two non-sexual, non-explicit shota pictures at the beginning of the log just in case that’s not your cup of tea). And if you’re interested the title comes from the song [Lalala by Naughty Boy](http://youtu.be/3O1_3zBUKM8).
> 
> [Come visit me on Tumblr.](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) Or you can check out my new [writing only sideblog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/) if you’d just like story updates.


End file.
